


【南以颜喻】腐生花

by vivigloria



Category: RPF - Fandom, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M, 站街, 路人mob - Freeform, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivigloria/pseuds/vivigloria
Summary: 18岁的复读生张颜齐在家附近的红灯区看到一只卖春的小鸟。这是属于北方灰暗小城的腐烂罗曼史。
Relationships: 南以颜喻, 琛南 - Relationship, 路人南, 高山原也
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. 【南以颜喻】腐生花01-02

**Author's Note:**

> ① 创造营文学，主南颜，琛南要素有但小琛哥基本都出现在回忆部分【这里可能是雷点，CP洁癖的朋友们注意回避】。高山原也大量出没，也有其他壶人营人打酱油。若有较多其他角色戏份会文前预警。
> 
> ② 站街文，有点泥，OOC，R18预警【重要！】因为站街背景所以肯定有路人南的成分在【重要！】不开未成年车，所以这里设定齐哥复读一年，已然年满18岁。私设如山，缓慢更新。【高亮：雷者敬请止步于此，以防不适！！！】。
> 
> ③ 禁上升真人【重要！】我流脑洞与正主无关，先给哥哥弟弟们滑跪！
> 
> 如果没有问题，请往下。

01

他的灯是一街粉红里最暗的一盏，熏得人影看不真切。第一次见这人，他正踩着对面的马路牙子，腕子一甩把垃圾袋丢到清扫车沾满油垢的斗子里，宽大的袖子随动作扬起。一开始以为是哪家新租客，不想他扭身走了几米，便上了一家铺子的台阶，抬脚把店门口放着的马扎踢正便坐下去，背着光的，五官看不清楚。

那光一入眼便使人了然，那是粉屋子里的人。

这邻园道算是小城最老的街道之一，滋养着一簇簇旧房子和坊间疯长的无数野草——盲人按摩，五金劳保，垃圾回收，音像制品。一盏一盏粉红灯寄生在这乱七八糟的缝隙里，玻璃门上欲盖弥彰地贴着“修脚按摩”。街的正中有个垃圾处理站，大门正对着马路，垃圾车进进出出，留下黄绿黏腻的印辙。张颜齐出生到现在小二十年，垃圾站臭了小二十年。好在时间久了也能熏出经验，知道走路要沿着马路西侧，走到一间没招牌的成人用品店就开始憋气，再大跨步十三次到红梅干洗店门口，才可以恢复正常呼吸。

明明过了垃圾站没五十米就能到附近最繁华热闹的大路，这条破街还是十几年如一日的没人管。下了夜自习的路上总能看见一批批男人，冒着酒味的，吐着痰的，骂骂咧咧的，高声评论时政的，前脚被服务员送出饭店的大玻璃门，后脚就拐上了这条街，从南往北一扇一扇门遛过去，趁人不注意便消失在不知哪一片粉色灯影里。他还记得小时候偷听妈妈和朋友聊起家门口的半条街，连声音的转弯里都带着鄙夷。她说你就看，只要是晚上八点之后在街上来来回回独自逛的男人，十个有九个半要往粉屋子里钻。

但这条街的人气儿也是粉屋子给的，太阳落山之后，所有白天看上去死气沉沉的店都活过来了，垃圾站流出的污水沾在流莺和恩客们的鞋底。地砖和脏水幕天席地交欢，而我从它们身上踩过去。他晃了晃身子，被自己的天才想法逗得笑出来。

笑过才发现已经盯着马路对面看了许久。不知从哪里飞来毛色陌生的鸟，落在这条艳乍暧昧的街上，蜷着腿点了根烟，手肘杵着膝盖，手掌支着下巴，看得男生下意识把手伸进校服裤兜里，一手汗全擦在两块钱的黄芙蓉空盒上。一个细长身材的人从店里探出半个身子说话，小鸟便侧了身去听，把烟从嘴边拿开，开始啃起指甲——那张嘴好像总要咬点什么。粉红灯勾勒出身体的轮廓——下巴尖尖一张小脸，细颈子仿佛一只手就能扼住，单薄的腰肢罩在宽大的衣服里。看不出来年龄，张颜齐心不在焉地想着，却在某一瞬间与对方对上了眼光。

他瞬间僵直，后知后觉地想起身上的校服和背上的书包来。哪个来年就高考的学生会眼巴巴往红灯影下看呢，尤其是张颜齐这样复读一年的，他的眼睛更应该长在习题册上，长在错题本上，而绝不应该是对面人的身上。于是他没出息地落荒而逃，带着一张红脸和满腹懊丧。其实看一眼又怎么样呢？粉屋子的人摆出来就是让人看的，可他偏偏理亏一样逃了。

这种懊丧一直持续到第二天晚上放学，并在又要走到那地方的时候变成了强烈的忐忑：他今天还在门口么？有人去找他问价么？他能注意到我么？他会记得我么？

路过的瞬间他放弃挣扎一般朝马路对面看去，视线正撞上一个中年男人，和他揽在那小鸟腰上长黑毛的粗胳膊。那男人的动作带着力道，急不可耐地搡着人往深处走去。操，他骂了句脏，对面的门在男人身后带上了。

于是可怜的青春期男孩带着一肚子莫名的气睡过去，那天斜睨过来的一眼飘飘忽忽入梦来。那眼里不带笑，或者说，连任何多余的意义也没有，就是无谓的一瞥，无关紧要的，第一次对视。张颜齐第一次比闹钟起得早，下身的一片黏腻叫嚣着存在感，逼着他想起昨晚的那一幕。那老男人看起来就早泄，也不知道有没有本事做全套。他闷闷地想，肺叶子像是被抽干了气，下一秒就憋屈得要炸掉。

02

“那天有个学生盯着我半天，那眼神，啧……我看也就是个高中生嘛。”周震南提早锁了店门，进到后面去，斜斜靠在厨房的门框边，嘴里叼着的棒棒糖让他的话音含糊不清。刘也在狭小的灶台边炒菜，愣是在油花烹锅的爆响中听明白了他在说啥，笑一句现在的小孩懂得真多。

他不会做饭，在一手好厨艺的刘也面前只有洗碗端盘子的份。胃和舌头掌握在别人手里的后果就是给啥吃啥，酸菜乱炖锅包肉，生生把他一个南方人养成个北方胃。今天又是炖菜，菜量比往常要大，油豆角和切成块的玉米在盘子里大剌剌地支棱着。趁刘也还在盛饭，周震南拿起一支筷子一颗颗戳着数玉米粒，偷偷摸摸的，像在超市里一定要把手伸进米缸摸一把又怕爸妈发现的小孩。

正戳到兴头上，后门处有声响传来，他一下忘了自己数到了几，扔下筷子应门去了。那个黑皮肤男人高嘉朗，他们都叫他“朗哥”，说了今天要来。

认识高嘉朗完全是个巧合。那天这人喝得有点多，被几个小弟半架半护着，占了半条人行道。小喽啰的眼睛贼溜溜地在街边零散站着的人中间逡巡，问朗哥要不要找个人伺候一下。那半醉的男人不耐地一挥手，国骂刚出口一半，一眼看见靠在墙边带着怯意寻客人的刘也，后半句话硬没说出来，吞下去了。

尽管一眼就被看出是出来卖的让人有点挫败，刘也还是很有职业道德地从几个小弟手里接手了高嘉朗，带人回自己的出租屋去。街坊里路灯早被小孩打坏了，一路黑漆麻乌，可他不仅自己走，还得架着个人，深一脚浅一脚。这大老爷们真他妈沉，还跟没长骨头一样把重量往自己身上加，明明看起来也不至于醉成这样。刘也无数次想把男人扔在路边，这一单不做了还不行吗。

结果还是老老实实地把男人弄回了屋里，后面的事发生得顺理成章。睡了一觉起来才知道捡了个宝，把一位打遍市三区的著名混混头子请进了门。这男人看起来大老粗，说起话来竟有点扭捏，支支吾吾提出可以帮他们换个大点的地方，他也能常去看看。

这意思明晃晃的，谁都不能装作看不懂。倒也不是非答应不可，只是做的是个靠天吃饭的活，今天有人来，明天也许就没有。不用自己付房租，还能换个稍微宽敞的空间，确实能让两个人好好喘口气。现在的出租屋是待拆迁老小区的一居室，一个人带客人回来，另一个避都没处避，勉强挂着的帘子隔得了影隔不了声，属实尴尬。而且越老的街坊越是闲话传千里，被周围邻居知道你做什么营生不要太容易，出个门都要避着人，窸窸窣窣的议论声，听多了也烦人。

好在高嘉朗不反感周震南，也不过分亲近，距离刚刚好。于是俩人一合计，任这男人带他们搬到这邻园道三号街坊五栋一楼。一间临街小店面足够做生意，店后面就是住处，隔断一拉，也能互不干涉。平时打扫卫生做做饭，就等高嘉朗时不常来——这个满口大碴子味的男人和他是老乡，喜欢他做的菜，说吃一口就像回家了。

拿人好处的代价是不能再接客——也是意料之中，毕竟算人包下来的长期小情儿，哪有额外干私活的道理。只是一个人歇着另一个出工，这场景让刘也一度尴尬非常。想起早先没着没落的小孩愣是凭着一股倔劲，和老家的男朋友分了手，背着个包自己跑来这北方小城，找他这八竿子勉强能打着的远房亲戚收留。现在他暂时有了主，每日看着小的那个迎来送往，要再嗑上把瓜子，活脱脱一个老鸨。小孩倒是一副不在意的样子，说也哥没事，你就负责好好拴住咱的大金主，我还想多过两天不用付房租的日子，话说得轻松，没心没肺似的。

大金主确实被拴得挺紧，不曾如想象中那般容易厌倦，反而来得越来越勤，但刘也并没心思为自己的吸引力沾沾自喜。患得患失的那颗心，人来得频繁也要乱跳，隔一阵子不来也要乱跳。现在的生活是阴差阳错砸在自己头上的馅饼，再好吃也终究不是自己买来的。谁知道对方什么时候就不愿意了，腻了，拍拍屁股走人了呢？他边想边清理电饭锅，杂牌子电器不禁用，每次焖饭都留下固执难洗的焦黄锅巴。麻烦，手底下也麻烦，心里也麻烦，手上动作越来越重，锅铲触底发出一声声闷响。

“南南，你也哥呢？”高嘉朗进门来，一边换拖鞋一边问。周震南嘴里糖还没吃完，就朝厨房努了努腮帮子。高嘉朗撸了一把小孩的头毛，看对方“哒哒哒”小碎步蹭回桌边去，然后去寻刘也。

“停一停停一停，再使劲锅就漏了！”男人带着笑的粗犷声线突然在耳边炸响，顺利把刘也从自己的心思里捞出来，就是捞得有点突然。刘也被吓了一激灵，白了他一眼，一巴掌拍掉男人放在自己腰间那不老实的手，端起自己和周震南的饭碗扭身进屋。高嘉朗也不恼，捞过被丢下的自己那只碗，嬉皮笑脸跟上去。


	2. 【南以颜喻】腐生花03-04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是北方小城的腐烂罗曼史。蝴蝶剪翼，花开无着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 站街，OOC，私设多。勿改勿上升，我流脑洞与正主无关。
> 
> ①南以颜喻含量回归正常值！  
> ②琛南回忆杀预警
> 
> 没有问题请往下：

03

这是周震南一周里第六次见到那个高中生，顺带一提，今天是周六。

这小孩是不是出现得太勤又太巧合了点？

其实他平时总是能不出门就不出门的，白生生一张小巴掌脸，一半是爹妈给的，一半是屋子里捂的。只是今天屋里的氛围实在是容不下一个他，呜咽声混杂着小声的争执从同居人没关紧的房门漏出，又顺着自己屋门缝爬进来，搞得人满头满身不自在，干脆花十分钟全副武装出门去，把空间留给那俩人。路过对面房间的时候他没忍住瞟了一眼，瘦弱的白和健壮的黑融在一起，视觉冲击过大让人羞赧。他把帽檐一压，扭开门把手，匆匆溜走。

可是谁能告诉他，为什么八百年来一次报刊亭，都能和那个眼熟的小孩碰个正着？

他瞬间有点后悔自己没有多绕一大圈再回来。也不是他记性有多好，只是每天一面雷打不动地见着，或者说被人单方面盯着看，再迟钝的人也会有点想法。他知道那男生认出自己来了，钢针一样的眼神穿透他的棉布口罩，滚烫滚烫地烧上面颊来。他匆匆付了钱，抄起那本《意林》十月刊抽身走开，可怜的新封面被抓出一道折痕。

走了一段还能感觉到那学生不远不近地跟在他身后，一段时间以来被人盯着的烦躁在找一个出口。他走进小区门，再拐到旁边楼房的墙根下藏好，听着越来越近的脚步声，三，二，一——

那男生被突然闪现的小身影一惊，条件反射一般缩脖耸肩，配上比常人还稍大些的脑袋，活脱脱一个头肩比微妙的猴儿。周震南差一点被这滑稽怪异的姿势逗笑，又急忙皱皱眉头压下去，冲那小孩逼近一步，压低声音故作严肃：

“你跟着我干什么？”

男生似乎是真的被吓到了，忙不迭地把手里装着月考卷的文件袋举到胸前，语无伦次地解释。

周震南眯了眯眼睛，话音里带着些不信任：“我最近看到你好多次了，你到底在打什么主意？”

“我真没有！你看，师专附中，高三13班，我真就是个学生。”男生忙着把卷子的密封栏翻出来自证清白，气势被压了一头，完全没意识到自己其实有理由因为无故的怀疑而生气。“我同学家在这个小区，我就是来找同学一起写作业……等等，你记得我啊？”

周震南被这个问句卡了一下，突然灵光一闪抓住关键：“所以你确实每天故意盯着我。”

“不是，你听我解释，我真没恶意。”张颜齐也是万万没想到，自己只是和同学约好一起写作业，结果又偶遇了人，又说上了话，只是气氛并算不上愉快。“我就是想认识认识你，我也没想到今天就碰上你了……”

“认识我？”周震南挑着眉毛把眼前的男生从头到脚扫视一遍，张颜齐发誓自己从那双眼睛里看到了“你发什么疯”五个大字。

“小朋友就应该好好学习，别想那些没用的。”他把口罩往上拽了拽：“你也知道我是干什么的。”

“我不是小朋友，留了一级，成年了。”他下意识辩解，看对方没有生气，又多了一丝把话说完的底气。“我也知道你是……你的职业”，他顿了顿，“但这和我想认识你不矛盾”。

他看着对方的脸咽了口口水——印象中这人总是清冷的，从来没露出过如此变幻莫测的表情。数学期末考试应该都没有这么紧张过，张颜齐感觉自己手心又开始出汗了。

“读你的书去。”周震南上手翻了下对方手里的卷子，看着作文格左上角鲜红的“58”皱了下眉：“都还没及格，就想着在外面认识人了。”

“不是，这是作文分，满分就60……”

额，周震南被噎住，再开口话音里都带了点嗔怒：“好学生更不应该往我这凑，不是要写作业去吗，赶紧去赶紧去。”他走开两步，又扭过小半张脸，耳朵红红的：“以后不要再没完没了盯着人看了。”

我也不是好学生啊，等对方消失在视线外，张颜齐翻开了自己的数学卷子，满纸的红叉有些许刺眼。不过他真的挺可爱的，小张同学想着，又有点美滋滋，把对方“不要再没完没了”的警告选择性抛在了脑后。

“呜——呜——呜”，裤兜里手机的振动把他拉回现实。张颜齐按下接听键，同桌夏之光的大嗓门顺着电磁波传过来，威力不减：“张大头！你到哪了，你来不来了，啊？！”

04

他睁开眼睛，天花板上有摇摇晃晃的黑斑，再使劲眨一眨，那些斑点就变成彩色小虫爬走了。

昨晚接的客人如梦魇般在眼前散不去，那个爱好古怪的变态。他甚至不记得自己是怎么回屋的，印象里只有一身一身的汗，潮气，腥气，粗壮肉体的酸气。腰疼，下身也疼，手腕也疼。大腿根肯定是破了皮，两条腿不能往起合，不慎碰到，就是一阵肉红色的刺痛。

“南南，醒了吗？给你的东西。”

“额……昂。”刘也在敲他的门，他想要应一声，嗓子却沙哑，嘶嘶拉拉的，发不出任何顺滑的声音，只能眼睁睁看着对方进来，带着担忧的表情摸摸他的头。周震南乖巧地扬起下巴，让哥哥的手轻抚过他的脖颈、喉结，像只渴爱的猫崽。

拿进来的水他喝了半杯，剩下的放在床头柜上。还有一张纸，上面的字密密麻麻。刘也放下那纸的时候满脸的欲言又止，但最后还是没说什么。等房门再次关严，他立刻伸手去探那张纸。

还是中学生用手感粗涩的作文纸，格子用黑色水笔填得满当当。姓名栏一如往常画着一个简笔的小人头，下巴尖尖，五官小小，眼梢斜飞，任谁都能看出来是自己。纸主人的身份昭然若揭，却从未写下过真名。之前囫囵从对方月考卷子上瞄了一眼姓张，年轻的，笨拙的张先生。

这男孩子听话又不听话，虽然再没主动露过面，却不知怎么摸到了他的住处，隔三差五从门缝塞一张纸进来。刘也很警觉，收到几次之后就盘算着带高嘉朗守株待兔开门逮人，被周震南拦住了。理智告诉他这不对，纵容不对，信号不对。可他真的没有感受到恶意，是纯然又炽热的笔触，透过纸背，描画在他手心里。

“我未曾知晓你的名字，却道你是冷面的缪斯。撕碎月亮，填充我的枕头，从此一夜好梦。”

是没人给他讲过的迷幻童话，没有听过的喃喃私语。他只拥有小破阁楼和吃完的泡面盒，压着一叠招工传单的避孕套，酸奶盖子充当烟灰缸，一支又短又秃的铅笔和烟屁股一起架在上面。

“见不到你的时候，左心房就开始爬满老人斑。迫切的想要看你又不敢，思念凝成血栓。”

太不像话的情书，血淋淋的，浇得人一头一身腥甜气味。他说迫不及待，他好着急。可有的人从来都不急。

姚琛从来都不急。

他觉得自己埋怨的点好笑又无理，他怨姚琛只知道赚钱攒钱，他怨那身影太单调，总是汗津津的，只出现在床上和去打工的路上。他太上进了。问题就在于他太上进了，他记老板的生日也比记他们的纪念日清楚。他总说我们得先有钱，有了钱再做别的也不迟。

于是他在无数个对方晚归的夜里，在无数个想说却没人可说的早安时分，枯坐成一尊石佛。可佛从不茫然，茫然的只有他罢了。我们也不是一穷二白，我们只是没有那么多钱。慢慢来，我和你，我们一起慢慢来，我们都这么年轻，也都没什么知识文化，怎么可能很快就有很多钱呢？

可姚琛等不及——他只有在这时候是着急的。他想要的大一点的房子等不及，他向往的美好体面的未来等不及。这些都等不及。相反的，等赚上几年钱再一起出门逛也不迟，等生活好一些了再一起吃饭也不迟。这些都还不迟。

可有些东西过去就过去了。那些想和你一起聊聊天吃个饭或者单纯拥抱一会儿的日子，那些想和你一起看的清晨和落日，错过了就再也没法给我了。

视野一片模糊，有水珠落在纸上，他急忙伸手去拭。

“在我无数不能为外人道的绮梦里都是你。”

可现在我身边来来去去睡过无数个人，面容模糊的，没有一个是你。

他想起分手那天，两个人都哭，两个人都委屈，姚琛颤着声问我哪里做错了吗。你没错，周震南苦涩地想着，可我也没错，只是我们好像不该在这时候遇见，然后爱上彼此。

“你喜欢故事的话，我就都写给你。你的，我的，我们的。”

就好像特意要他看见一样，一行蓝色水笔的字迹在纸的末端招摇着：“你的，我的，我们的。张颜齐。”

张颜齐，他说他叫张颜齐。

周震南攥着这张纸端详半天，支起半个身子掀开枕头，那里还有一叠一样的作文纸。他把这张放在最上面抚平，小心地用枕头盖住。身上好像没有那么疼了，他咀嚼着这个名字又睡下去。


	3. 【南以颜喻】腐生花 05-06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是北方小城的泥泞罗曼史。蝴蝶剪翼，花开无着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 站街，OOC，私设如山。人物属于他们自己，我流脑洞与蒸煮无关。  
> 高山原也出没，本节无琛南，狗血家庭伦理剧预警。  
> 勿改勿上升，在此谢过。

05

打开门看到一个高中生坐在桌前写作业，刘也并没有多意外，只是这一天来得有些太突然了。

男孩的“情书”从秋天送到了冬天，周震南没多说什么，却收起了所有的纸张，并婉拒了高嘉朗“逮住那小子教训一下让他少来”的提议。他也旁敲侧击地劝过，总是被周震南敷衍过去。入了十二月，“情书”来得少了，周震南出门的次数却多了。他猜两个人应该偷偷在外面见面，藏着掖着，不敢教他知道。

他自认也还年轻，不是什么老古董，能理解情爱的诱惑最为难抗，更何况那只是二十岁上下的两个孩子。

可这是不应该的。

张颜齐穿了件起球的靛青色毛衣，写卷子的笔停在半空，从凳子上局促地起身，慢慢站直，手悄悄缩到背后去扥自己的衣角。这个眉梢眼角带着狐狸般狡黠的年轻男子正上下打量着他，把所有的能言善道都卡回喉咙口。他与那人大眼瞪小眼，猜这应该就是周震南平时提起过的那个远房表哥。

“你好，我是……”后半句话卡在了嗓子眼里。我是谁？

对面那双眼底翻起浪，一分惊讶，两分愤怒，三分忧虑，四分踟蹰，直直地朝他看过来，带着追问又带着了然。张颜齐不知道对方知道自己多少，也不知道他怎么看待自己：周震南的朋友？师专附中的学生？往门缝里塞了小半年纸片的“跟踪狂”？一个弟弟的追求者？一个窥视者？一个闯入者？一个……引诱者？

张颜齐不受控制地想到这一层来，全身如同水洗。他甚至分辨不出是因为紧张还是屋子里暖气太足，就感觉一滴汗流进了鬓角，再顺着颈部的侧线没入领口，接着是第二滴，第三滴，第四滴。他盼着周震南赶紧来救他。

周震南知道今天少不了一顿拉扯。尽管这单方面的“见家长”是他一手安排，窒息感还是漫上头顶。他用冷水洗了把脸，一推开洗手间门便正正撞上刘也的视线。和自己脑内操练过无数次的场景不同，那双眼睛里甚至没有张颜齐，只是平静又复杂地望着他。瞬间血管里的氧气仿佛都被抽走，剩下黑红腥浊的余料。他有点慌了。

只身一人来到这异乡，平日刘也以哥哥的身份妥帖地照顾他，而他不打招呼就来了这么一出好戏。看到刘也的一瞬间他就后悔了，想着早该告诉他，想着应该先和他商量，就算提前打个预防针都比现在要好。因为担心得到激烈的反对，他放弃掉那些备选方案，但此时此刻他宁愿这个做哥哥的训斥他，露出厌恶的眼神，用手指用力戳他的额头，似乎这样心里能好受一点。

他气势霎时弱了下去，下意识啃起了指甲。他看向张颜齐，发现那人比他更紧张，只好破罐破摔，咽一口唾沫故作从容：“哥，这是张颜齐，就，也不用多介绍了吧。”

刘也的目光在两人之间逡巡，似笑非笑：“所以呢？”

“所以你和这位，小同学”，他顿了一下，在“小同学”三个字上加重了语气，“什么时候成了可以互相上门拜访的关系了？”张颜齐刚准备说什么，被一个眼神唬得闭上了嘴。“我能理解他年纪小，什么地方都敢钻，可是周震南，他不懂事，你也不懂事？”

刘也觉得脑子里嗡嗡响，挑战着他尽力平缓下来的心情。他一直都是安静的，习惯说话带着商量，习惯没必要的时候就不争抢。可毕竟一个人在外面时间长了，知道需要自己做主的时候，该有的脾气要有。

说实话他不反感张颜齐，甚至可以理解，小年轻谈个恋爱，就这么点事。但还是不由得生气，又气又有点难过，气周震南先斩后奏，为他的隐瞒和不信任失落。气他搞不清楚自己的身份，气他二十岁了不明白轻重，这么大的事憋在心里不和他说，然后随随便便就和一个学生搅和在一起。

一个学生，还是一个明年高考的中学生。

他是没有理由教训张颜齐，但不代表管不了另一个人。这事重要。他打定了主意，就算周震南心里与他再生分，来了他这儿就是他弟弟，他有这个权力。

“你过来。”

周震南被拽着肩膀扯进里屋，只来得及给不知所措的小情人留下个安抚的眼光，房门在他身后发出一声重响，他悄悄抬头看去。没有了外人，刘也也就卸下来全部的温和，嘴唇绷成一条线。他被拽着回答一大堆问题，问他是认真的吗，问这高中生家里人知不知道，问他想没想过被发现的后果。他说你就算不为自己想也要为那小孩想想，人家有文化，是要考大学的，我们这种人，怎么就能和人家扯上关系去？

里屋传出断断续续的争执声，留下张颜齐心焦得如同热锅上的蚂蚁。许久之后周震南打开门走出来，他立刻跳起，一把握住对方细弱的肩胛骨上下来回打量。

“啥事没有。”周震南一肚子复杂，被他看得竟然有点想笑。他掐了掐小男友的脸，轻轻告诉他先回去，之后再和他联系。

别担心，他看着对面人耷拉的狗狗眼，你知道的，他是我哥哥。

高嘉朗觉得有点尴尬。

饭桌上的气氛着实紧张，剩下两个人都不说话。房间本来就背光，再有沉默加持，连空气都凝滞了。可他又不知道发生了啥，想开玩笑调节一下气氛也无从下手，只好埋头扒饭。

好不容易捱到晚上，他知道刘也肯定没有任何兴致，于是老老实实上床躺下，关灯。睁着眼睛望了会儿天花板，身边一阵窸窸窣窣，有个人拱开他手臂，头埋在他胸口。于是他安静听讲，不时沉默地把人往上搂一搂，妥帖地安置在自己怀里。刘也说他说不清自己为什么没有一开始就坚决禁止他们来往，但又好像知道，朦朦胧胧能摸到个影儿。“我们这样的人”，他深吸了一口气，像喉咙被堵住一样艰难地吐着字：“我们这样的人，怎么能……”

等了好久没等到高嘉朗的回应，久到刘也以为他睡着了，那人才伸过手来，像安抚小动物一样摸着他的头发，低低地开口：“刘也，但是吧……我们这样的人，也是人。”

06

高嘉朗起床的时候，周震南正翻来滚去地折磨一个白煮蛋。

音像店放的《天下无贼》后劲太大。进店的时候正好在放玻璃杯剥鸡蛋那一段，“嚓嚓嚓”的声音让人手痒。可惜周震南并不是黎叔再世，可怜的鸡蛋在玻璃杯里走了一遭，壳没掉下来多少，反而带下来一堆蛋白渣子，在杯壁上留下星星点点的痕迹。

南南，干哈呢？高嘉朗趿拉着拖鞋，盛了两碗白粥回来。听朗哥的话，放过那个鸡蛋行不行？

周震南叹了口气，把那撞得奇形怪状的蛋从杯子里倒出来，翘着小指把扎在鸡蛋上的碎蛋壳挑掉。高嘉朗吸溜了一大口粥，看着他自己给自己找麻烦：“还不打算和你哥和好，嗯？几天没说话了？心疼下朗哥，夹在你俩中间日子不好过啊。”

眼看着那张小脸又要泄气得耷拉下来，男人赶紧把粥碗和咸菜盘往小孩面前推了推。你总得给他点接受的时间，高嘉朗夹了一块酱黄瓜，我们都知道那小孩不是坏人，你哥就是怕你受委屈，万一被发现闹到家里来，别人指指点点说难听的，你受不了。

我知道。周震南闷闷地说，感觉胃里严丝合缝坠着块石头，连一丝米汤的地方都没给留。我知道不应该啥都瞒着哥，可我就是怕，他嗫嚅着，我真是还挺喜欢他的。他想起张颜齐从这儿离开之后给他发的短信，从那紧张的劲儿里抽出来之后，字里行间都是安抚。他说你别怕，我们也就再熬过这半年，等高考完我报外地的学校，你跟我走。

这话他听过不止一遍，天真得让人失笑。一个刚成年的学生，自己还要读书，上哪去给别人许诺未来呢？和姚琛那时候不一样了，他想，自从张颜齐出现，自己反倒成了一段关系里更现实的那一个，当然，也仅限于有些时候。决定和他在一起这件事不算，相信这些短信的说辞更不算。理智告诉他这些在现实面前简直就是没边的鬼话，却总感觉有个小人推搡着他的心房，叽叽喳喳叫喊着“相信他，相信他”。

于是这次他回了个“嗯”。

张颜齐看着那条“嗯”，不自觉地咧嘴傻笑开。他信我了。他盯着手机的荧光屏就像盯着对方的脸，感觉胃里有蝴蝶要飞出来。

他发誓一开始只是想要多看几眼那个甫一见面就出现在自己春梦里的人，万万没想到能和对方说上话。那天他揣着一颗急速蹦跳的少男心敲开同桌家的门，看着夏之光那张天天见的傻脸，生生扼制住在他脑门上亲一口的冲动。他克制地说：“夏之光，你简直是我的福星。”

夏之光百思不得其解，抄我那几道题抄对了就能高兴成这样？

人心不足。从那次偶遇之后，他抓心挠肝想要更多，鬼使神差以去夏之光家学习的借口从家里跑出来，在那天那人身影消失的几栋楼下晃悠，结果还真让他摸到了地址。周震南见不到，可刘也细高挑的身影还是很好认的。

送出第一封“情书”的时候他觉得自己耳膜要炸，整个世界喧嚣嘈杂又寂静无声。把作文纸往门缝里一塞，他扣上卫衣兜帽撒腿跑出两个街坊，觉得自己干了件唐突又不道德的事情。

这种负罪感让他绕了一周的路回家，然后绝望地发觉自己疯狂地想见那个人。不是一时兴起，不是激情作案，就是在抄写古诗文的时候想他，在背世界地图的时候想他，在小卖部买辣条的时候想他。四大洋的存储是组成他身体的水，香精的辛辣会让人想起他红色泛滥的唇，一双似喜非喜含情目，沉在马里亚纳海沟的底部凝望他。

他愣愣地看着面前的练习册，y=x2的曲线笼住一个小小的空间，而在y=4的位置画着两只狭长上挑的眼。

于是他认命一般顺着旧路蹭回家，快到老地方的时候擦墙根站住，也不知道在胆怯什么。那人果不其然坐在门口，小巧的下巴低垂着，时不时抬起来，冲他来的方向张望一阵，复又匆忙低下去。

张颜齐感觉一簇火在血管里狂奔。第二天，刘也又从门下捡到一张作文纸。

他清楚记得被抓包的那天。当他鬼鬼祟祟捏着张纸走进周震南单元门的时候，那人正靠在楼梯边啃着指甲——高三学生的自由时间确实太有限，只要有心，摸清规律不难。他下意识想跑，腿却像灌了水泥，眼睁睁看着人走过来冲他伸出手，掌心向上：

“来，现场检查作业。”

一来二去，幻梦无限趋近于真实。他认识了周震南，而不是一握细腰，一双柔软的唇，一具莹幼的肉体。周震南不再是一个符号，他再次入梦，作为一个灵魂。他知晓那人贫瘠的安全感和满腹的顾虑，把高考后带人离开列入必做清单。在抽屉深处的一个本子上，列满了他估计自己能上的学校，包括房租在内的每月开支预算，以及四处搜罗来的家教兼职市场价。有时候他写到一半恍然回神，被挫败感和不确定感充满，就掏出手机翻看两人往来的短信。那人倔强地拒绝自己备注“南南”，骂他肉麻，说南哥最好，南哥说了算。刚从恋人住处狼狈离开就收到短信，教他不要慌也不要担心，南哥会解决的。

高嘉朗的粥下了五分之四，看周震南面前的米汤因为长时间未动都已经结了膜，不着痕迹地皱了皱眉头。刘也买菜回来没打招呼直接进了厨房，接着就是塑料袋“歘啦欻啦”，水龙头“哗哗哗”，刀碰案板“咚咚咚”。他三口两口把碗底的米扒拉干净，轻轻拍了拍周震南的头起身拐进厨房，腆着脸往刘也身边凑过去了。

周震南无精打采地把鸡蛋塞进肚，正准备去搅那碗粥，被人把碗一把夺走。“都凉了还喝，到时候闹肚子。”刘也把刚买回来的烙饼墩在桌子上，应该是新出炉的，在北方冬日室外过了一遭，还是能摸到热乎气。我给你热一下再喝，他甩下一句话，扭头去了灶台边。

周震南睁大眼睛看过去，高嘉朗靠在厨房门边，贼兮兮地冲他挑了挑眉。

TBC


	4. 【南以颜喻】腐生花07-08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是北方小城的泥泞罗曼史。蝴蝶剪翼，花开无着。
> 
> 站街，OOC，私设如山。人物属于他们自己，我流脑洞与蒸煮无关。  
> 主南颜，高山原也有一点点。  
> 勿改勿上升，在此谢过。

07

“南南？”

周震南站在几米开外，招人疼的小脸好像又尖了一点。二十岁的男孩少有他这般幼态的，一坐一卧如风中的栀子花，小小白白，香气不声不响探人心口。他又在啃指甲，齿关之间微红的小舌隐约可见。上目线看人，羞涩又直白。

隔着距离也能感受到潮湿的气息，似是从灵魂深处散发出来，在周身缠绕。湿漉漉，雾蒙蒙，水淋淋。

他好像没听见有人在叫他似的，一直保持着方才的姿势和方才的神情。张颜齐想走过去把人抱个满怀，却发现操控不了自己的行动。腿不听使唤。身躯不听使唤。声带不听使唤。周震南隔着这无法缩短的距离深深望过来，脚下的地面开始波动，翻卷起一股泥腥味。

一股惶惑冲上心头，张颜齐拼尽全力扑腾身体。他想大声嘶吼，伸出手去够那个小小的影子——那人就像被抽掉灵魂一样，带着一身湿冷气。他开始下陷，安静的，不挣扎。

张颜齐霎时触电般疯狂击打撕扯着身前的空气，那残酷的，无色无形的，滞涩坚韧的屏障。那张脸带着天真的神采，感受不到自己处境一般怔怔地盯着这边看。当黑泥就要淹没脖颈，周震南张了张口。

那个口型太熟悉，是恋人唇间咀嚼过千万遍的，是“张颜齐”。

黑泥没过了他的头顶。

不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要不要。  
回来回来回来回来回来回来回来回来回来回来。

张颜齐喘着粗气惊醒，一骨碌支起身来去摸手机，眼前无数色斑交杂，胸口闷痛，激出一身冷汗。手机在枕头下滑来滑去，摸了好几下才拿稳。梦中的情景荒唐又真实，一颗心坠在胸腔不得安宁，他迫不及待要联系上周震南，立刻就要得到他的消息。

他拨电话过去，被那边摁掉。几秒种后一条短信发来：“怎么了？旁边有人吗？电话？”

速度如常，语气如常。张颜齐舒了一口气，浑身的冰冷从指间开始褪去。他舒了一口气躺回枕头上，五感逐渐恢复正常，能听见隔着一扇房门老爹的打火机声。

“张颜齐？？？你干嘛呢？”

“我在我在。”张颜齐赶紧举起手机回消息：“就是做了个噩梦，太恐怖了，赶紧给你发个信息。我爸在，打不了电话。想见你。”

“好吧。来写作业不？”周震南蜷在床上冲着手机屏撇了撇嘴，继续打字，他有个好消息要告诉小男朋友：“我哥说可以。中午留下吃饭也行。”

张颜齐的脸和手机来了个响亮的亲密接触。

他用平生最快的速度收拾停当准备出门。张父叼着烟转过脸来，手里还拿着喷壶，刚浇过水的几盆绿萝呈现油绿的光泽，借着透过斑驳窗子的日光，点亮了昏暗的房间。

又去夏之光家？男人没刮胡子，嘴边一圈青黑的胡茬。他把烟拿掉，眉宇间带着些不赞同：“少一天到晚往人家家跑。夏老师高素质，不好意思说什么，你得懂得有时有晌。”他放下喷壶，从搭在椅背上的长裤兜里摸出钱包，掏出张五十元递给张颜齐：“去买点牛奶水果啥的给夏老师和夏之光拎去，不能让人家觉得我们家一点事也不懂。”

我不是去夏之光家，这句话他没敢说，只是默默接过钱，觉得这张薄纸片倏然沉重起来。“好，中午不用等我，我俩出去吃。”他含糊地和父亲打了招呼出门，觉得脸有些发热。他从小超市买了箱牛奶，确认了几遍生产日期。虽然叨扰的并不是老爹以为的那一家，但礼节一样要到位。剩下的钱就等礼拜一请夏之光吃零食吧，毕竟总是借着他的名义往外跑。

拎着牛奶走进周震南的单元门，一股比被抓包当日更甚的紧张感流向全身。他僵硬地发了条短信，听见门锁旋开的声音。

进门之后他轻手轻脚地把牛奶放下，四肢僵硬，周震南安抚地搓搓他的胳膊。刘也端着切好的苹果，冲张颜齐点了点头，似是不知道该摆出什么表情，有点生硬地招呼：“来了？”他扬起下巴朝牛奶箱子的方向点了一下：“太客气了，之后再不用带东西，你也不挣钱。”复转向周震南，把果盘塞到他手里。不管你俩了，他说，吃饭的时候再叫你们。

周震南憋着笑把一脸浑浑噩噩的人领进屋——他刚才专门收拾过，腾出个能写字的小桌子，不该出现的奇怪衣服物件统统塞进柜子里关好门。唯一的凳子给了张颜齐，自己脱了鞋窝到床上去。

张颜齐把小桌板和凳子拽到床边，好让自己一歪头就能看到周震南的脸。你哥真同意了吗？他兴奋又不安，借着哗啦哗啦翻卷子的声音低声问。床上的人翻了个身眨眨眼，只要你别干什么奇怪的事。

他又那么直勾勾地看人了，用那青涩又沉郁的，花一样的眼光。梦的潮水回笼覆盖了现实让张颜齐呼吸一窒，回过神的时候自己已经把周震南牢牢箍在怀里，凶狠地吻着。两瓣唇软软糯糯又温热，随着他的动作顺从地开合。他追着那艳红轻咬，是生命的质感。周震南始料未及，小脸憋得发红，忙不迭拍打张颜齐的肩膀，被松开后埋在那人胸前大口喘气，问他发什么疯。

我梦见你陷进沼泽里，但我抓不住你。张颜齐一下一下给怀中人顺着背，心有余悸。你刚才看我的眼神和梦里一样，我真的怕。周震南侧脸靠着恋人的胸膛，急促的心跳传入耳朵，渗入血液，流向心肺。他喘匀了气，攀着张颜齐的肩膀抬起头，在那人唇上留下一个轻轻的啄吻。

08

张颜齐背起书包往家走。

万万没想到写作业能写到床上去，也万万没想到上了床还是盖着被子纯写作业。刘也进门叫人的时候，两个人正在床上卷成两股扭扭糖。张颜齐一只手揽着怀里人，另一只手举着笔记本念念有词，也不知道能背进去多少。周震南的小脸埋在男生尚显单薄的胸口，在频率单调的诵读声里昏昏欲睡。

“收拾收拾出来吃饭。”刘也不想多看似的，撂下一句话便出去了。

待两人出来，刘也和高嘉朗已经坐在桌边。“这就是小张吧——嘶！”高嘉朗自来熟，带着十二分的热情刚要打招呼，被刘也在桌子的遮掩下一脚踹在小腿上，扭头一看，一张脸正绷着，狐狸眼斜斜往自己这一飞，看样子端起的架子还没放下。高嘉朗心里想笑又不敢表现在面上，只好清清嗓子做出一副正经样子：“咳，小张你好，我是……南南的大哥，叫我朗哥就行。”

好在刘也只是做做样子，又有周震南明着暗着的帮衬，张颜齐没上次那么紧张，在辩论队和班干部职位上锻炼出来的表达能力终于发挥出正常水平。高嘉朗拉着他谈天侃地，从家住哪几口人聊到个人爱好时事政治，你喜欢科比我喜欢詹姆斯师专附中东门开了家川菜馆那老板我认识二流国企铁饭碗还是比不上公务员，最后发现各自的爹都在电力系统工作，往前推二十年说不定还能拉上个师徒关系。

“小张可以啊，厂里旧事知道不少。来，吃。”高嘉朗夹了一个鸡翅到张颜齐碗里，舒了一大口气：“可惜我家那老头走得早，不然哥带你上家去，你俩肯定有话唠。”

张颜齐不知道该说什么，举起杏仁露和高嘉朗碰了碰。一顿饭吃得也算宾主尽欢，饭罢，张颜齐已经能和高嘉朗称兄道弟，刘也挑起的眉头也一点点舒展下来。

周震南下午要出台，抹不下脸直说，只得轻声问张颜齐下午有没有事，要不要先回家。张颜齐心下了然，但终究还是年轻，心情都挂在脸上。他眼角塌下来，扁了扁嘴，伸出双臂把人揽住左右晃了几晃，换来一个安抚的吻。

高嘉朗说要送他一段，张颜齐客气了几句没推辞掉，就随他去了。离出台还有一段时间，周震南钻回床上补眠。他扯过被子草草把自己卷进去，想起张颜齐身上的温度、气味，方才也如这般包裹着。他回想着和张颜齐抱在一起的感觉，唾弃自己明明经验丰富却还像个怀春少女一样纯情，却拦不住丝丝酸涩的甜蜜从头脑中钻出来，于是搂紧了被子的一角，缓缓睡去。

“南南呢，睡觉去了？”高嘉朗送了人回来就往水池边钻。刘也做饭，他就洗碗，这是他给自己定的规矩。

“单亲，跟他爸，高三复读一年，成绩还行。是个正派小孩，一看家教没出什么大问题，家庭条件可能比一般电力子弟稍微差点，但也不碍事。”高嘉朗手上挤着洗洁精，还有功夫扭头嬉皮笑脸：“咋样刘雅，这任务完成得满不满意？”

刘也在旁边擦炉台，听这话白了他一眼，也没搭腔，懒得和他计较这些乱七八糟没正形的称谓。又听高嘉朗在身后说：“也行。到时候他考出去，南南可以跟他走，过个三四年再带回来，就说是外地找的对象，谁知道咋回事。”

“你倒是想得好，就是不知道能不能这么顺利。我倒是也希望南南出去，他岁数小，也不能一直干这行。本来他自己也打算攒上几年钱，然后就换个地儿搞他的啥啥艺术去。”刘也停下手上的动作叹了口气：“谁知道靠不靠谱啊。”

“你说啥不靠谱，小张还是南南要搞的那啥艺术，啥来着，画画是不？”  
“说是想攒够钱出去学画画么。”刘也闷闷地低着头：“不知道是不是我思想落后，我觉得俩都不靠谱。本来把他带到这一行就够不像话了，要是再……”他想了半天找不出合适的词，“哎，我这心里实在是过不去，生怕他之后过不好。你说那画家是谁都能当的？”

“咋说呢，各人有各人的日子，说不定南南之后就画出啥名堂了呢，我看他平时在废报纸上画的那些也挺好。”高嘉朗放好最后一个碗，在衣服上擦了擦手，去环刘也的腰：“你就是想得太多。南南最后肯定要走的，跟谁出去不都是出去？我瞅着小张没什么坏心眼，俩人先处着呗。南南也不是啥也不懂的小孩。”

“先处着是先处着……唉，行吧，反正，还是别让小张家里人知道。”  
“那肯定的，刚我又和他说了一遍，小孩心里挺有数的。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我为什么又写了家庭伦理戏，我想开车！！！  
> 未来三节之内我一定要开车！！！  
> 在！此！立！誓！


	5. 【南以颜喻】腐生花09－10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是北方小城的泥泞罗曼史。蝴蝶剪翼，花开无着。  
>    
> 本章逐步交代七七身世设定。

09  
  
生活是什么？  
  
不成套的茶杯，泔水横流的街道，四折旧书店，班级角落的座位，国企红抬头信纸，批发市场，绕着链锁的旧自行车，锈蚀铁窗框，母亲模糊残缺的面容。生活是由这些东西组成的。  
  
声音好像比影像更容易被记忆。自家逼仄的门廊无数次帮张颜齐忆起母亲，一把响亮的嗓子，急促尖利，尾音上挑。许多个周末的下午，他带着一身疯跑之后的泥和汗回家，听到这声音百转千回地穿过门廊直冲面门。不用看就知道她一定笨拙地摆弄着毛线和竹针，在一众贤惠的女人中表现得像个孩子，但这并不妨碍她的声音成为谈笑声中最强势的那一支。她只是嫁了个条件不那么好的丈夫，但依旧是处长的女儿，优越的，在周围人只能舔舔酸梅粉的时候，就吃腻了意大利巧克力糖的女孩。  
  
她也对未来的生活信心满满过。丈夫和四个兄弟姐妹挤在小平房里长大，却意外能弹一手吉他，尽管有时候也会走音，不妨碍她躲在远处偷偷瞄他。和同龄的厂矿子弟比起来他确乎有些瘦弱了，可五大三粗有什么好，下了工一身汗臭，粗鲁没情调。她追他，是那时候姑娘家少有的大胆直白。她坚信自己捡到的是一块璞玉，只消打磨打磨，会有很好的时候。  
  
老父亲一万个不愿意，怪自己把姑娘养得太娇纵，当了半辈子电厂最有头有脸的工程师，硬生生栽在自己女儿这里。张颜齐没怎么见过外公外婆，只有一撇向下的嘴角深深刻在头脑里。为了结这个婚母亲和家里闹得鸡飞狗跳，厂子效益最差的时候，夫妻俩三个月开一个月工资，她宁把一口牙咬碎在嘴里也坚决不向爸妈求助，非要靠自己过出个样子。  
  
所以没人想到她会离婚，那么要过脸争过气的女子，撇下丈夫孩子说走就走。说是辞掉工作出去闯荡，也没人能说清她去了哪儿，一结一离，让她冷峻自持的知识分子父亲发了一辈子最大的两场火，暴烈的，破坏的，一团火，正像她，烧过来的时候气势汹汹，远走的时候浓烟滚滚，余一地焦土寸草不生。张颜齐越来越少从梦里惊醒，小的时候可能还会问“妈妈为什么不回来”，长大便慢慢接受了一个人去不复返的可能性。有的人可能命中注定就得这么活着，越长大他好像越能理解。母亲留下的东西里有几大摞信纸，是从单位一点点顺回来给他当草稿纸用的。手摸上去是粗砺的触感，是半梦半醒时分母亲摸自己脸颊的指尖。短暂地来了又走。

别人都说他没几分遗传了他妈妈，少年老成的样子，倒是像绝了他爸年轻的时候。当着父亲的面，他总是点点头，再在每一个男人闷头午睡的周末犹豫又坚决地否定掉。眼前男人的形象与十年前那个人重叠，那时他也常躲在另一个屋睡觉，对母亲的客人们避而不见。他不愿听那些领导子女之间惯传的八卦，正如他总是不肯将眼光停留在母亲陪嫁的衣服、书本和珍珠项链上。  
  
做儿子的总是留意到父亲洗得发白的工作服、捏扁的烟盒和青黑的胡茬，他无法不感谢这一切，也无法不逃离这一切。他深切地知道自己有母亲的内核，叛逆的，热烈的，不受控的，不满足的。他的心中埋藏着一个庞大的火药库，等一根引线。  
  
所以你第一次考得也不是很差。彼时周震南正坐在他怀里，手里作废的录取通知书来自一所本省的师范大学。录取了就去念呗，还要再受一次高三的罪。他吃吃笑着，手往后一扬，那张纸轻飘飘砸在张颜齐头上，没留下任何感觉。  
  
他紧了紧搂在周震南腰上的胳膊，把下巴颏抵在人头顶，那人也好脾气地任他放着。“这地方没前途，我肯定要走。”他顿了顿：“把你也一起带走。”  
  
上一次去外婆家里，还是为了送老爷子走。老头要强一辈子，还是弄丢一个女儿。他请假赶到医院，老人已经闭上了眼睛。他退到人群的外围环视一圈，没有像母亲的人在。  
  
他不晓得母亲会不会后悔，但知道母子之间的连系又少了一缕。大姨从外地赶回来说办完丧事就把老太太接走，言语间略带歉意，让他好好照顾自己。他望着那双和母亲极其相似、浸着泪水的眼睛，点了点头。  
  
从病房出来他没回学校，在医院里游荡。在这白房子里有人出生有人死去，有人求生不能有人求死不得。亲缘的线断了又接，每一个结都是福尔马林的味道。护士淡蓝色的制服在他身边来去成残影，万物彩色，留下个黑白的他在无尽的聚散之间穿梭。  
  
一辆救护车从他面前开过，红蓝灯光刺目交替。他想，我总要找个人，和他好好在一起，不撕扯，不生离。

10  
  
“这么惨啊，这回考的？”  
  
问这话的时候，周震南正趴在床上看小男友苦着脸改卷子。刚过去的期末考试是全市统考，评卷老师手很紧，饶是张颜齐这样老练的二进宫选手，看着分数也要龇牙咧嘴一阵子。  
  
“其实吧，不好不坏。一般统考给分都严，主要还是看排名。但是吧，”张颜齐对着一道历史选择题的题干勾勾画画，装模作样地长叹一口气，“和去年比起来进步有限，心理压力好大哦，需要南哥抱抱才能好起来。”  
  
“要点脸！”周震南抡起枕头作势要砸人，手举到半空又放下来，哼哼唧唧蹭到床边，两手揽住张颜齐的脖子，让人的脸颊贴在自己胸口。周震南身上总是香喷喷软绵绵，被张颜齐趁机好好揉了一顿。手掌划过的地方暖呼呼又有点痒，他不太禁得住，一会儿工夫就拧着腰笑着往外挣，伸手探到张颜齐的手机递给他：  
  
“别摸了，接电话。”  
  
张颜齐恋恋不舍地放开那柔软的小身板，扫了一眼来电显示，“大姨”两个字不断闪烁。上一次联络还是半年之前自己过生日，女人打电话过来要银行卡号，执意要给他打两千块钱。可现在这时间不当不正，也没什么纪念日，他有些讶异，按下通话键之后放在耳边。  
  
周震南本来半阖着眼靠在床头，在看到张颜齐脸上的表情时一骨碌跪坐起来。他鲜少看到对方露出这样的神情，僵硬的，易碎的。“我觉得越是这种情况，她越应该直接和我通电话。”他听到张颜齐用一种从未听过的，沉重又坚决的声音对那边说：“请您给我她的联系方式。”  
  
张颜齐随手扯过试卷，在空白处刷刷写下一行数字，手机夹在左肩和左耳之间。他简单应答了几句便挂了电话，准备打出下一通。  
  
周震南坐到床边拉住他的手，感受到微微的颤抖。张颜齐紧紧靠着他坐下，把周震南的小手握在掌心，无言地摩挲着，他紧张的时候总爱这样。于是周震南又往人身上靠了靠，空着的另一只手覆在两人交握的手上。  
  
电话通了。  
  
过了很久张颜齐才放下电话，挂断的瞬间肩膀塌下来，眼中是罕见的无措。周震南一时不知道该说什么，轻轻地吐出一口气，让人把脸埋在自己的肩窝里，一下一下地为他顺着背。张颜齐回抱他的力度好大，勒得人有些疼痛。他没说什么，盯着对方脑后翘起的一绺头发，眼神放空。人可能还是要娇气一些，软弱一些，他暗想，神从人处掠夺似探囊取物，你不声不响不嗔不怨，他便从你怀里拿得心安理得，不曾记得你只是个伶仃青年，出生以来尚未得到恩光照拂。

把张颜齐送出门的时候，男生还是郁郁寡欢，好在较之方才恢复了些神采。周震南为他拉上羽绒服的帽子，把围巾紧了又紧。他知道这是不善言辞的恋人笨拙地表达爱的方式，于是低下头与人额头相贴。  
  
“小时候你没等我，现在你能不能努努力，等一下我？”回到屋里，男孩哽咽的话音还是在耳边萦绕不去，让他鼻头发酸。张颜齐一直以来都表现得成熟，坚强，进退有度，这是他第一次见到对方失态的样子。他曾觉得十五岁以来那些鸡飞狗跳的日子已经足够荒谬，如今看过张颜齐，再去扒拉开自己那一地鸡毛，竟然也能露出点亮色来。  
  
张颜齐在寒风里埋着头，半张脸缩在厚围巾后面，脚步粘滞。那在失而复得和得而复失中徘徊的故人，甫一出现就能打他个毫无还手之力。想到自己还告诉大姨“我已经足够坚强到不会受影响”，话说出口的时候多么信誓旦旦，现在就有多么打脸。  
  
他沉浸在自己的世界里，对背后一道熟悉的目光浑然不觉。  
  
期末考之后就是高中阶段的最后一个寒假（如果我有幸不用三进宫的话。——张颜齐语），对于高三生来说委实短得可怜。腊月二十三到正月初七，满打满算半个月，将将够过个年，还要附赠一堆模拟卷。张颜齐家只有父子俩，向来是花一天时间囫囵大扫除一下就算完，年菜几乎不做，年货很少要买，倒正好让他逮着点空就往邻园道跑。高嘉朗年根忙应酬忙到脚打后脑勺，就由张颜齐顶了空位，帮刘也拎这扛那，俨然把自己当这个家的一份子。刘也一开始很是过意不去，要他只管去屋里好好写作业，说了两三回实在拗不过，也就随他去了。  
  
于是变成刘也和张颜齐忙活，剩下一个人揣着手在旁边看着。刘也早就咂摸出这个弟弟在家时候是个娇惯的，虽说出来了这么些日子，本性难移。他从一堆肉馅里抬起头，看看旁边坐着小马扎剥蒜扒葱的张颜齐，再看看靠着门框含棒棒糖的周震南，外来的这个反而越来越像个亲的。周震南接收到刘也恨铁不成钢的一瞥，鼓起嘴巴递回去个讨好的鬼脸。张颜齐注意到两人的眼神交流，漏出几天来第一声闷笑。周震南像捡到稀罕物，趿拉着棉拖鞋冲过来，把半个身子压在张颜齐背上，一堆黑亮的瞳子往人眼跟前凑，讨人喜欢得紧，看得张颜齐心尖酸软。他禁不住要上手，指尖挨脸一寸的时候想起刚剥了葱蒜满手辛辣，赶紧换成手背伸过去，蹭了蹭那软乎乎的脸颊。  
  
他喜欢待在周震南他们的房子里，哪怕周震南总是一身暧昧潮气，刘也没读过几个书，高嘉朗是个混混大老粗。又俗又琐碎又见不得光，却能治愈他孤寂疲累的半尸骸。他瞬间明白为什么那么多文人骚客钟情于花街柳巷，过剩野蛮的烟火气似龙卷风撕碎每个人道貌岸然的外衣，圣人，知识分子，民工，盗贼，一应赤裸裸地站在天地跟前。

他是挺直了背走回家的，带着久违的明亮的心情。他随意地和老爹打个招呼就准备钻进卧室，没注意对方被烟笼罩的，沉得滴水的脸色。站住。男人把烟头摁灭，抬起头盯住了儿子的脸。  
  
“你就没有什么想和我说的吗？”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们如何看待原生家庭？
> 
> 创伤与爱，都由此而来。
> 
> 下章斧子嘴炮预警。


	6. 【南以颜喻】腐生花 11－12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章琛南回忆杀预警。  
> 家庭矛盾直白描写预警。  
> 由于情节需要，角色恐同台词预警，侮|辱|性词语预警。  
> 感觉自己可能会受到伤害的朋友慎入。见势不妙，善用跳过（捂脸）

11  
  
刘也在厨房忙活，刀刃敲击案板发出声声闷响。现割的新鲜羊肉，大块的猪骨，冻得梆硬的带鱼，是逢年过节才有的排场。  
  
周震南纵是个再不讲究吃的人，也小小地雀跃了一下。风月场所最大的开销是衣服和让人羞于言说的小玩意，再遇到些粗鲁的客人，别人穿一季的衣服，自己兴许只能穿一次，要是还想攒下钱，就得让嘴受点委屈。  
  
送人出了门，他钻回刘也身边凑热闹。看张颜齐笑，他的胸口也终于不再沉甸甸的，起了玩闹的心，一会儿抓起筷子搅一搅羊肉馅，一会儿戳戳带鱼毫无神采的冰冻眼珠，非要招惹主厨一句笑骂。你就会添乱。周震南和厨房唯一的羁绊可能是烧得一手好开水，用刘也的话来说，连个高嘉朗都不如。  
  
话音刚落，几天没见人影的高嘉朗哈着白气进了门，手里拎着一兜橘子一兜苹果，不知道自己厨龄十年有余，竟然被拿来和周震南相比。这位一回来就意味着该腾地儿了，他轻手轻脚地从塑料袋里扒拉出一个冰凉的绿皮橘子，拢在手心里欲抽身走人。  
  
“刚买回来冰了吧唧的，放暖气上烤一烤再吃！”  
  
糟，被发现了。  
  
周震南把手藏在身后，冲着刘也假模假式地乖巧一笑，脚底抹油溜回屋里，把一句“小兔崽子”挡在了门板外。  
  
他踢掉拖鞋，一骨碌翻到床上，细细地剥橘子皮。橘皮要朝四面撕，剥开来才能是完整的一张，果肉托在中间，四边开出花来。撕了一瓣橘子扔进嘴里，咬破那层薄膜的瞬间打了个寒颤，又冷又酸，激得人发抖。他瘪了瘪嘴，还是把剩下的放在了暖气片上，自己翻个身面朝墙，把手伸进床沿和墙之间的空档里，从床垫下摸出个存折来。翻开最新的一页，他仔细数了数上面的数字，个、十、百、千、万。虽然比期望中少一些，但离理想的数额总算是越来越近了。

过了年，就是他离家的第四个年头。他把存折塞回去，平躺在床上望着天花板出神。张颜齐接到的那个电话让他久违地想起遥远的血亲，如果他们知道自己现在在干这种营生，会是什么反应？父亲恐怕不会有一丝动容，母亲只会把手里的饭碗往桌上一磕，用寒冷又了然的声调吐出一句，下流胚子。  
  
他全能想到，也不太当回事，这种凉薄是骨子里的，顺着父母的精血传给自己，就算把血管都抽空也摆脱不了。他很早就知道这件事，早到他撞见父亲和别的男人上床，赤条条的肉色似猛兽吞食了他的大脑。他一手拿着要家长签字的作业本，一手握着门把僵在当地，而当爹的甚至都没抽出来，就着相连的姿势瞟了他一眼。看够了没，男人不耐烦地说，看够了就赶紧出去，把门给我带上。  
  
他浑浑噩噩地关上门，冲到厕所干呕起来，心肝肺在腹腔里卷成一团，要出来又出不来，翻江倒海。没人能告诉他该怎么办，唯一的想法就是不能让母亲知道。上了高中他与姚琛厮混在一起，好像是快乐的，更多时候又是惶恐的。直到对方的手伸进他衣服里，他还是在怀疑这股难以压抑的热度，到底是自己的欲求，还是父亲的倒影？  
  
姚琛总爱在他一出学校的时候就毛毛躁躁地把人拽过去亲，夜路走多了终要遇到鬼。被班主任叫进办公室的时候，母亲已经抱臂站在那儿了，他不安地抬眼看过去，发现女人以一种熟悉的方式扯着嘴角，就像她总是对父亲做的那样。我该想到的。当着班主任的面，她的高跟鞋在地上敲敲打打，却并未走到他跟前，像是怕传染一样，隔着两米的距离。  
  
我早就该想到，你和你爹一样，一个模子里刻出来的恶心下贱胚子。  
  
他又吐了个昏天黑地。  
  
学校是待不下去了。气氛压抑的饭桌上，他试探着说不念书出去打工，没人回应，他当做默许。姚琛早一年就不念了，给火锅店端盘子，一身一身辣味呛进他的肺里。他从家里跑出来去挤姚琛的十平米破阁楼，仗着从小打下的绘画功底，给纹身店画样纸。少年人有用不完的精力，白天用在店里，晚上用在床上，也不计较什么干不干净，完事用湿毛巾擦一擦，抱着睡到第二天。

这种日子持续一年多之后还是走到了头。他一直希望攒点钱去上美术学校，没有艺术的日子他疯狂想念画笔和颜料，很少有一件事情让他喜爱至斯，只是自从被发现喜欢男人，周末的美术班再也没人会给他交学费。但在姚琛看来，学习早就成了过去的事，没什么比赶紧打到工挣到钱更重要。他确实肯干，也会来事，从路边火锅店一路做到一家挺像样的酒楼的侍应，并且有希望在近期升成一个小管理。比起他，周震南更多是抱着地摊淘来的旧书或者画了简笔画的路边传单，懒懒的，原地踏步。姚琛总忍不住要说他几句，两人很快争执起来，然后不欢而散。  
  
周震南安静了一段时间，下一次主动约姚琛吃饭时提了分手。对面男孩错愕的脸庞已经被生活打磨得有了男人样，是他少时全部的欢笑与安全感。他强装平静地感谢对方把自己规划在他的生活里，但很抱歉，他说，到此为止了。  
  
说完他急急忙忙端起茶水想挡住脸，小饭馆的茶杯摔缺了个口，热气蒸上来熏着眼睛，包不住的泪水就一颗颗掉下来。说再见吧，他想，一切责任在我，怪我那该死的、愚蠢的、不合时宜的理想主义，死得太早，重生得太晚。

12  
  
“你就没有什么想和我说的吗？”  
  
张颜齐的书包刚从肩上卸下来一半，停在半空。他不晓得父亲突然知道了什么，知道了多少，还想知道什么。期末成绩？恋爱？母亲的电话？周震南的身份？  
  
他故作平静地耸耸肩，状似无知。说什么，他问。  
  
一个烟灰缸劈面飞来。他条件反射地一躲，玻璃制品砸在身后的墙上发出一声闷响，十年没有重刷的墙皮从中间裂开蜘蛛腿般的纹路，灰白的碎屑扑簌簌落下来，和玻璃的残渣混在一起。有些玻璃碴崩到了他身上，他甩甩胳膊，让它们顺着衣服的褶皱滑落到脚边。  
  
男人突然似被引爆一般怒不可遏。这太少见了，毕竟认识的人都道其木讷而寡言，优柔沉默，心思内敛。自从母亲走后，这个人更是像被抽干了生命力的蜡烛，任人千方百计地引燃，也再没亮起过火光。  
  
他一步步逼近张颜齐，怒睁的眼中散布着密密麻麻的红血丝。红灯区，对吧？站街卖笑的，是不是？男人恶狠狠一个耳光甩过去。“我以为你知道，咱家条件再差，也好歹是个正经人家。”他喘了口粗气：“老子挣钱供你，让你读书，让你复读，不是让你和个烂货鬼混在一起的！”  
  
张颜齐的脸色顿时阴了下来。  
  
他摘下书包甩到一边，砸在木柜上发出可怜的“嘎吱”声。“就算你是我爸，也没资格这么他。”他盯着自己的父亲，脸色沉得要滴出水来——不知不觉他已经长得比对方高了。“你不了解他，凭什么侮辱他。”  
  
“你再扔一次试试！”是砸在锁骨上的一拳，张颜齐闷哼一声，愣是没让自己往后退半步，倔强地钉在原地。男人发狠一般揪着张颜齐的衣领把他搡到墙边，自己坐回沙发上，与儿子拉开距离，点了一根烟，深深吸了一口。“知不知道自己高三了？天天往外跑不着家，我还以为你和哪个同学好上了，结果呢，嗯？就算再年轻爱玩，也给我找个干净点的！找个这种货色，脸上好看？他管你要过钱没有？把账结清，从今往后不许再来往……”  
  
“够了！我再说一遍，我们之间不是你说的那种关系！”张颜齐气冲冲地打断男人的话：“这是我自己的事，我们很认真，请你不要把别人都想得那么不堪！”  
  
做父亲的怔了一下，刚点的烟被大力摁压在床头柜上，留下一截丑陋佝偻的尸体。男人怒极反笑：“怎么，你想告诉我，你们在认真谈恋爱？之后可能还要给我带回家里来？”  
  
“是又怎么样。”张颜齐舌头抵着后牙床，梗着脖子，眼睛眨也不眨。

“怎么样？你们就不是一种人！你是要考出去的，努力找个好工作，往上爬一爬！穷日子没过够，和这种人绑在一起？他图你什么？我问你，他图你什么？去告诉他，你什么也没有，什么也给不了他，让他少浪费时间！”“如果你开不了口”，男人拎起烟头扔进垃圾桶，烟头拿起的位置留下一个黑褐色、圆圆的焦痕，“我替你去说。”  
  
他图你什么？  
  
他图我什么？这个问题自己不是没想过，非但想过，甚至还考虑了很多遍，千千万万个可能的、功利的答案。张颜齐想到那张平时冷冰冰，却一看到自己就舒展开的小脸，想到少年老成的单薄身影偶尔做出的天真娇憨的举止，想到他说起未来时向往的神情、苦涩又复杂的希冀。两个人之中，更常谈起钱的反而是他自己，盘算日常开销、学习和兼职工作，设想工资、水电和租房的价格。他曾为自己在邻园路愈发频繁的蹭饭而不安，周震南却白他一眼，说你不要看不起人，南哥请你几顿饭还是请得起。他排除了一个又一个理由，都世俗，都现实，都难以成立。最后只能小心翼翼地接受那个最美好、最珍贵、又曾经认为最不可能的答案：对方应该真的只是，图我这个人罢了。  
  
真好啊，可人们是不是忘了，爱情本来不就是这么回事吗？  
  
南哥你看上我啥，他曾经这么问过。周震南送给他一个白眼，文章写挺好，字不错，这个答案你满意不？他恨铁不成钢，话音里甚至带出了刘也的东北味：“看上你这个人呗，还能看上你啥！”  
“你要问你爸爱没爱过我，我觉得，爱过吧。但是，要说和你外公的处长身份、外公家的家庭条件有没有关系，我觉得，也肯定有关系。”  
  
“你会后悔吗？”周震南把脸埋在他怀中，声音闷闷地压在里面：“说实话，如果换做我，我可能也会介意。”他闻言，认真地想了想：“首先，我喜欢的是你这个人，与外在的一切都无关；其次，我们会有新的生活，你不用一直都做这行；再次，我从一开始就没有介意过，所以就更没有后悔不后悔的问题。”  
“我就是恨自己想清楚得太晚，又太自私，伤害了那么多人，最重要的，是伤害了你。我这个妈妈做得太不合格，现在变成这样，是我的报应。”

“我想给你一个有落地窗的房子。”有一天他写着写着英语模拟题，突然抬起头来，指着刚做完的一篇阅读，一脸认真。“这上面写到在秋日的落地窗旁，两个人盖着薄毯子晒太阳。”周震南把脸凑过去端详着密密麻麻的英文字母——他其实认不得太多——整个人趴在他的背上：“挺好，我们一起挣钱，说不定哪一天就有了呢？”  
“齐齐，妈妈只希望你未来找一个你爱也爱你的人，好好在一起。不要太一厢情愿，不然伤人伤己。”女人在电话那边叹了口气，经过电磁波之后的声音有些失真。“你也不要太责怪你爸，到现在我也可以说，我从来没后悔过和你爸在一起。只是我们两个从头到尾想的事都不一样，你觉得自己在婚姻里用尽了全力，但如果心一开始就是往两边跑的，越用力，只能离得越远。”  
  
他回过神来。  
  
“他图我爱他，我能给他爱，就这样。你别想找他麻烦。”  
  
是爱啊，是爱。好难言明，一旦说出口，天光大亮。他感受到从未有过的冷静平和，心底漫出满足来，如母亲的羊水一般，包覆了他。  
  
男人骂他天真、幼稚、目光短浅、不经世事。他静静地听着，声音却未曾到达耳底。有一句话在舌头上翻滚到烂熟，犹豫吞咽无数次，他无法判断话说出口的后果——这会伤害到他吗，还是让他清醒？他会明白吗，还是早就了悟，靠揣着明白装糊涂捱过这许多年？他会愤怒吗？会悲伤吗？会，后悔吗？  
  
“你觉得你的答案就是对的吗？我说，爸，算计、图谋、向上爬，混杂了这些的爱情是什么样子，你不熟悉吗？”  
  
男人像是瞬间被掐住了脖子。  
  
“……妈妈和我通电话了。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一定要再说一遍文中全部情节与蒸煮无关。  
> 这些故事拼凑自朋友的亲身经历，无论是南南还是77，都能在我身边找到原型。可能是个人生活经验的问题，我总是想要反思“原生家庭”。还是那句话，我们的一切爱与创伤，都由此而来。  
> 尽管我们无法选择家庭，但还是希望生活待每个人温柔一点。
> 
> btw，父子吵架应该还有一节。交代完七七的原生家庭心结，就可以往后推进了。吵架部分写完之后觉得缺乏质感和冲击力，笔力有限，再接再厉……
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你！


	7. 【南以颜喻】腐生花 13－14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 站街，OOC，私设如山。人物属于他们自己，我流脑洞与蒸煮无关。
> 
> 主南以颜喻，高山原也有一点点。路人描写预警【虽然只是为了推动情节但还是说一下】。  
> 勿改勿上升，在此谢过。

13  
  
人生何其苦多，一晃四十年呼啸而过。  
  
他睡觉总不安稳的，睡着了也眉头紧蹙，在额间留下难以抚平的印记。难得梦里梦到自己还年轻，那时候厂子还不用为效益发愁，逢年过节有职工福利，有个穿绛红布裙的姑娘，乌黑顺滑的头发梳成一根大辫子，躲在同伴身后偷偷看他。  
  
后来那姑娘成了他的妻子。站在饭店的大厅里，周围欢声笑语觥筹交错，似是真诚地快乐着他的快乐。他急匆匆穿梭在各桌之间，新娘穿着高跟鞋被他扯了一个趔趄。有老师傅拿新人打趣，说娶老婆不能太漂亮，容易上头，不然来厂里这么些日子，谁见他主动敬过酒？新娘羞涩又受用，挽着他的胳膊咯咯笑，连带着头上的红绢花瓣都在抖。他好像也没听真切，只是一个劲灌酒，来者不拒。来劝酒的人看这么顺利，都笑说这是高兴了，抱得美人归，如愿以偿喽。  
  
他听不得这个，敬完一个桌换一个桌，好像只要走得够快，就没人能看得到他。身上的西服干净、挺括、面料密实，是新娘子亲自为他置办的，被这厅里的灯光一烤却薄得像纸，只凭人的目光就能扒下来似的。新娘子满含爱意的眼波，同一批进厂的男青年们时不时投来的夹杂着艳羡、嫉妒和不屑的窥探，老丈人生硬鄙夷的凝视，是一道道火烫的钩子，灼伤着他，撕烂外层的体面，露出粗糙、贫穷、软弱的裸体来。一双双眼睛会说话，影影绰绰汇成一张咧着的嘴，在他耳边暧昧低语：恭喜你得偿所愿呀。  
  
倒下去的前一秒他看到一个被酒精溶解的世界，泥泞混沌的色彩旋转着，挤压着，光怪陆离的。宾客都道新郎不胜酒力，却不知他从此不敢看人的眼睛。  
  
和妻子离婚的时候他骂自己软弱，生了个孩子养了十八年他还骂自己软弱。他艰难地承认自己被亲生儿子混杂着愤怒冰冷与质问的眼光压得溃不成军丢盔弃甲，被看透的恐惧和羞恼穿越时光袭上身来，以至于张颜齐摔门而去的时候他才反应过来，也不去追，缩回沙发上捂着自己的脸，喃喃声细如蚊蝇：“他都知道了……他都知道了……”  
  
当晚张颜齐没有回家来。  
  
他大概知道人在哪里却没去找。与那个卖春的男孩直接对质是最坏的决定，尽管一百个普通的父母里面九十九个都会这样做，但他就是知道不可以。他不得不正视一个被人为地回避多年的事实：比起自己，张颜齐更像他母亲，一个随血缘传承的，爆裂燃烧的内核。张颜齐从小就懂事，温和朴实，一如自己的少年时代。他便名正言顺地自我欺骗，把那孩子零星迸现的越轨、蛮勇、特立独行用一个叫做“青春期叛逆”的大袋子装起来，实在看不下去的时候就用两拳头解决。  
  
可这一切都崩塌了，仅仅因为前妻的一个电话。  
  
起初的几分钟怒火烧上心头，某些滋长的情绪无限趋近于恨。他就应该去找那女人的联系方式，让她从张颜齐的世界里打包滚蛋。她知道儿子现在有多高了吗？知道他高考失利过吗？知道他什么科目拿手什么科目苦手，知道他喜欢上什么样的人了吗？时候一到自顾自地走，想留的人永远留她不住，孩子在梦里叫妈妈，她什么都不知道。  
  
可张颜齐也是她的儿子，冷静下来之后，他颓然地想，一个哪怕没在身边长大，也像绝了她的孩子。他发现自己还是狠不下心拒绝她，一个罹患癌症，回心转意想要与孩子修补关系的女人——这个人他确确实实憧憬过，对方也真的深深爱过他。他猜对方一定不知道张颜齐复读了——那个女人对别人对自己都一样狠，如果知道张颜齐在这么关键的阶段，她真的宁愿无声无息地去死，也绝不拖孩子半分后腿。  
  
人生就他妈充满了屎一样的巧合，这些人，这些事，避不开，躲不过。  
  
他还是给张颜齐拨了电话，连说辞都想好了，寒冬腊月，有什么事把年过完再说，也不差这一两天。电话没接通，过了一会儿收到发回的短信，说需要冷静一天，明天回家过除夕。  
  
张颜齐进门的时候，做父亲的已经坐在了饭桌边，神色局促。桌上几盘菜，能看出来烹饪手法粗糙笨拙，只是勉强入口的程度，更与色香味俱全无关，但是这几年唯一的一次。“下岗潮”来得凶后劲大，工厂的效益始终在及格线上下浮动，每月工资刚能担负温饱和应急储蓄，这光景任谁也难活出精神。爷爷奶奶走了之后，只有两个人的年夜饭愈加敷衍，无非速冻饺子、午餐肉或者豆豉鲮鱼罐头、熟食铺子批量制作凉拌菜和熏肉熏肠、餐馆提前供应的现成“几大碗”。父亲从来不擅灶台事。  
  
他打开手里拎着的饭盒和一小瓶白酒。刘也现煮的猪肉白菜和三鲜馅饺子胖嘟嘟挤在饭盒里，在冬天的寒风里过了一遭，竟还是温热的。酒是高嘉朗给挑的，周震南负责给他一个吻，再把几样东西装进袋子塞到他手里。  
  
男人一天未见，疲态尽显。张颜齐不知道该说什么，摸到遥控器打开电视机，熟悉的“一年又一年”之后便是春晚。他给两人把酒满上，电视响着，父子对酌，相看难言。  
  
“你还是像你妈。”  
“但也像你。”  
“你妈亏欠你，但我亏欠你们娘俩。”  
“……”  
“你……算了，过完年再说。”  
“嗯。”  
  
男人最后也没对饺子动筷子，全推到了张颜齐跟前。他喝了二两，点起一根烟来，看外面红绿礼花和二踢脚震得窗框微微抖动。电视里主持人倒计时的声音被炮声盖了个完全，又是新的一年。  


14  
  
经常来的一个在工厂上班的中年男人，总是工作服都不换就往店里钻，胡子拉碴的，声大嗓门亮，好像也不怕被人认出来。“他妈的老婆天天往娘家跑……分居……上次床和尸体一样……孩子……玩手机……模考够不上二本线……”他总像有无数气忿要发泄似的，周震南就倚在床头听，也不打断，时不时给几个敷衍的“嗯”作为回应，反正浪费的是他自己的钟点费。大官大老板都去会所，自有尽态极妍的解语花在膝头嘘寒问暖，过得不好的才来这种小店，积攒的一肚子火，全部带到这阴湿的小床上，求神女用他们腿间的清泉慈悲地浇熄。  
  
其实风月场所也是卖态度的，周震南生得疏离，学不会赔笑，也不屑演出放浪，干脆把一切交给天生的好皮相，倒也能引得一些人扑火飞蛾一般前来。平日里被生活揉搓成泥的尊严和体面，使尽浑身解数也要在这小冷美人身上找回来。只是人生的残忍之处在于，有时你尽了全力，也只能激起点点涟漪，周震南趴在床上想。身后的男人还在辛勤耕耘，他却还能分出神来看看指甲是不是该修剪——家庭矛盾的事吧，可能也怪不得他老婆。  
  
“这段时间我就不来了，孩子高考完再说。”男人背对着他提裤子，皮带已经磨损出了裂纹和毛刺。他应了一声，等男人走了，再起身把对方大手一挥扔在自己身上的纸币一张张捡起来捋平，按面额从小到大归成一摞。不止一个客人喜欢往他脸上身上扔钱，他从无异议，自尊易碎，就当随手做个慈善——如果能多点整票子，少点十块二十块的零钱就更好了，他刻薄地想。  
  
就快高考了。他在淋浴头撒下的狭窄雨幕里想张颜齐。那人好像还算顺利地搞定了家里那点事，虚惊一场，他都差点准备向高嘉朗取经，求教如何在上门闹事中自我保全。临近高考，各个学校都强制夜自习和周末补课，上一次见到张颜齐真人都是两个星期前的事了。  
  
见不到面的日子，他比往常更勤快地接客，正好天气也在转暖，出门的人愈发多了起来。洗澡，换新衣服，洗澡，换新衣服。多攒点钱，就算最后不能和他一起离开，两个人出去旅游一次也是好的。被翻红浪之时，也难免有背叛感升上来，再被他翻个白眼踹回阴影区，塞在角落里面。

该死的张颜齐。  
  
换做从前，自己是绝对不会因为这种事情负疚的，正如他当时眼睛眨都没眨就答应刘也搭伙卖春一样——上垒戴套，你情我愿，一样是要流汗的体力工作。所有的书本法典里肃然刻着“滥交有罪”，没人敢承认神圣的一夫一妻婚姻也不过是一场盛大的卖淫，不过钟点长一点，嫖资贵一些。他最喜细长的女士烟，烟雾袅袅如香火。在人类所谓公序良俗男从女德之外的一块飞地，以水和泥浇筑此身，他向自己的金身叩头，受信者即成神。  
  
他在人间世流连二十年，身边人来了又去，愈觉情爱无端，便更难悲难喜。谁料半路蹦出来个张颜齐，甫一出现便在年轻的古井中荡起涟漪，三拳两脚砸碎神像，把他从那残破泥塑的腹中打捞起，从此他越来越像人，荒唐的，不冷静的，对着一腔稚拙的幻梦，竟然也敢听信。  
  
该死的小鬼，拖后腿的，莽撞的，不省心的，单纯的，青涩的，理想主义的，浪漫的，甜蜜的。  
  
他从没有这么期待过高考。  
  
考最后一门的时候外面正在下雨，屋里没开灯，嫖客的脸模糊不清。他在喘息声中沉浮，紧盯着唯一的一扇小窗户，灰白的云卷过来，摸进屋里的光愈发黯淡。灵魂浮出体外，冷眼看着自己的腿挂在别人腰间晃动得越来越快。  
  
天降惊雷。  
  
那人把自己抽了出来，摘下套子，微凉的浊白粘稠液体洒落在小腹上。他用手指沾了些举到眼前，看到粘稠的生命逐渐干涸。他抽一张湿巾揩净下身的液体，新生儿将要受洗，他是神父，是唱诗班，是分娩的母体。魂灵挺过天劫残留一命，单薄的身躯名正言顺地承接它回归故里，他死去，他活过来，开启新的修行。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在老福特被屏蔽了太多次，最终还是在这里找到了一席之地。


	8. 【南以颜喻】腐生花 15-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谈个恋爱好难。

15

最大的一道雷将将好落在英语听力的尾声。教室里有一瞬间的骚动，然后重归安静。睡着的人把卷子翻了个面继续趴下睡了，答题的人只抬头瞥一眼就匆匆潜回二十六个字母的海洋。善解人意的雨，在短暂的迫降之后便重归轻缓，泥土的味道在平静流动的空气中慢慢弥散。

他在一分钟内忘记了身在考场的紧张感，能够回想起的只有卷子被监考老师收走时的纸页响声、从教学楼下浸了水地砖踩在脚下的质感、陌生的女生被同伴要求对答案时不耐的拒绝。就这么结束了，自己延宕的中学时代，如果不出意外的话。走出校门的时候他习惯性往两边扫视——周震南当然不会来，接他下考的父亲就站在校门对面的底店前。然而一股并不心安理得的失落还是攀上心头，他真的很想很想与那个人分享这重要的时刻，哪怕就像那些在嘈杂人群中偷偷牵了一下手又放开的高中小情侣也可以。但当下他只能藏好所有的小心思，跟着父亲回家去。

男人的眉宇似乎伴着儿子结束的高考舒展了些许。他大概能咂摸出张颜齐这次发挥得不错，这比任何事都让人宽慰。最好是能报个好学校好专业，做父母的就能，至少在这一阶段，熬出头了。

“嘿，小张，张颜齐！”还没走出一个路口，一个大嗓门就把他叫住。父子俩双双回过头，一口笑得憨厚的大白牙就迎上眼前，是高嘉朗。

高嘉朗？

饶是少年老成如张颜齐也没能立刻会意，直愣愣地看着精壮的男人把一兜东西塞进自己手里，拍着自己肩膀“恭喜恭喜考完了”，喜气上头的劲儿，不知道的以为考出个状元。他知道应当是周震南托了高嘉朗来看看，但大概率没让他一脸自来熟地和他爸拉关系。“之前和小张体育场打球认识的……听他说了您家是电力的，我家老头之前也在，在技术处……想着他高考，来看看，还真碰上了！”他目瞪口呆地看着高嘉朗热情洋溢，说到高兴还不忘回过头大力捏捏他肩膀：“我不整虚的，您家这小子以后大有可为啊！”

猛然捕捉到高嘉朗藏在动作间的信号，他一边接话一边放慢脚步落在两人身后，手悄悄伸进高嘉朗给带的兜子里，摸出个烟盒转手塞进裤兜。这才注意到高嘉朗拎了个大红的塑料袋来，里面一堆葡萄枝枝杈杈，一看就是路边临时买来打掩护的，怎么看都应该不是周震南或者刘也的手笔。张颜齐赶紧压住胸腔漫上来的笑，这要是让那两个人，特别是刘也，知道了，能拎着耳朵数落他朗哥一星期。

于是他把塑料袋换右手拎着，左手揣进裤兜偷偷摸索，甚至忘了分心去听高嘉朗都和老爹说了点什么不着四六的话。烟盒里装着个小纸条，他用指尖搓磨，仿佛要透过纸张的纹理去感受那人身上熟悉的温度和气息。

夏天来了吗？夏天来了吧。仿佛雨都不在下了似的，他耳边只能听见花开的声音。我们好久没见面，他写些什么给我呢？写想我吗，虽然很美好，但应该不会。他只可能装作嫌弃，说大头大头终于考完了，快歇一阵子不要学习，再学头就更大啦。周震南脸圆圆的，写出的字也带点圆弧，中和了横平竖直坚硬的骨，让人喜欢得紧。他突然好想飞到那人身边抱抱他，小刺猬也总有露粉肚皮的时候。

高嘉朗从另一个路口拐弯离开，留下父子二人面面相觑，张颜齐从自己的喜悦中回过神来没话找话，得到淡淡的几句回应。回到家里，当爹的把自己甩进沙发：“你那小对象找来的人吧。”

要说是也确实是，但这虎了吧唧的行事方式……张颜齐实在很不想承认，毕竟周震南要比这细致许多。为了朗哥的面子，他暗想，这件事暂时还是不要让也哥知道。他都能想象出刘也的反应，必然是一张白净的脸往起一皱，一把眼刀就冲面门飞过来：“瞅你干的那点事高嘉朗，你可给我搁边拉去吧！”

男人不知道儿子在想什么，看他不答话反而偷乐的样子委实来气，点了根烟恶狠狠抽了好几口。“高师傅是个正派人。”停了半晌，他憋出一句。

张颜齐一下没反应过来是哪个高师傅，回过味来意识到应该是指高嘉朗的父亲。他从高嘉朗有限的描述里拼合出一个模糊的人像：少时从海滨老家随家搬迁到东北，上完大学又分配到外省的电力系统，好不容易娶妻生子安定下来，却在马上要退休的时候受了工伤，没两年就走了。一个颠沛的，踏实的，缺点运气的，有点轴的男人。

我和他爸只打过两三次交道，人实在是个正经人，不像他儿子身上一股社会气，可惜……男人深深望了张颜齐一眼，有些欲言又止。“……厂里是赔了一笔钱，但人瘫在床上再起不来了。应该是不想让老婆孩子后半辈子就这么伺候自己，拖了一年多，自己吞药走了。”他看张颜齐震惊复又怅然的脸色，无声地叹了口气：“那之后他儿子就买断工龄自己出去混了，挺不容易的。不管咋，现在看起来是混得还行吧。”

张颜齐消化着这段话，百味杂陈。高嘉朗从没仔细说过父亲的死因，不晓得他到底怎么看待这段往事，但他确实又倔又刚强，如今看来，有迹可循。

话是这么说，能做正经事还是要做正经事。做个正派人，张颜齐。做个正派人。男人靠在沙发背上抽那支烟，声音越来越低，不晓得是说给别人还是说给自己。虽然也不见得能有好报，但至少别人说起你，不指指点点。

黑红的烧痕慢慢延伸到滤嘴根，男人把烟屁股摁灭在烟灰缸里。他斜睨了一边站着的张颜齐一眼，撇了撇嘴：“别在那杵着了。小对象给了你啥，揣一路了，赶紧看去吧。”

16

“他想让你陪他去见见他妈？”刘也夹菜的筷子停在半空：“行啊，去呗。”

高考到拿成绩，期间能富余出将近一个月的时间，闲着也实在是闲着。头一个星期基本全花在黏男朋友以及和同学出去野上面，第二个星期就着重和亲爹处理遗留问题，安排出远门的时间。在外面待上一个多礼拜，回来休整休整就查成绩报学校，什么都不耽误。自从父亲对自己的恋爱松了口，张颜齐觉得自己快乐了许多，仿佛下一只脚就跨进光明灿烂新生活。等报完了学校，找个合适的时机，可以带周震南和父亲一起吃个饭。毕竟有了学校就有了新规划，难保到时候父亲会变卦。一起生活将近二十年，最了解爹的还是儿子，新晋高中毕业生小张算盘打得叭叭响，他想要周震南参与他的未来，为了这个目的，每个环节都要走得稳当。

周震南看着他忙前跑后。自由的日子来得猝不及防，他总不由得去回想大半年前的秋日，那人不过是个普通家庭的普通学生，如今看来却恍若隔世。八个月？九个月？过日子的时候觉着长，回头看却又不过是生命中惊鸿飞过留下的一痕剪影，横竖就是这么些时间，却又把自己推上人生的下一个十字口，重新开始思虑前路。可这真的可以吗，两个人，赤手空拳的，就这么冲到未知的新世界里去？和姚琛偷跑的时候他没想过，跨越大半个国家去异乡谋生的时候他没想过，不确定的种子却在遇到张颜齐之后扎下根来。现在是出芽的时候了，不容回避，不容遗忘，它终会破土而出，用它脆弱的叶片，遮盖住人全部的视线。

他太明白张颜齐的期待，那人在自己面前总像个藏不住心事的小孩，但凡有星星点点的希冀就写在脸上。于是他白天没事人一样陪张颜齐在家窝着或出去转，晚上便缠住刘也——幸运的是总归还有人能分享的他的忧虑。自从唯一的劳动力暂时失去工作的动力，刘也干脆把防盗铁门往下一拉，宣告歇业。高嘉朗就此堕落为家里唯一的苦主，看周震南的眼神都像是看一个不成器只知道往妈妈跟前凑的傻儿子。之前还知道有时有晌地把刘也拉进小屋里小声商量，如今却越发放肆，跑到主卧大床上往俩人中间一钻，一张小脸冲着刘也，留给高嘉朗一片单薄的后背，金主当得很没有面子。他趁周震南出门的时候虚情假意抱怨过几次，换来刘也憋着笑的安抚。“是是是，你就当他是个小孩，惯他几天，嗯？”他眼睁睁看着刘也状似无意地往他肩头靠，这人倔强惯了，少有如此缱绻的时分，何况这次还变本加厉。等他和小张一出去，狐狸眼带着笑意瞥他一眼，时间不都是你的？

高嘉朗这人，看着不好惹，内心实在是像个小孩，要顺毛捋。刘也觉得自己好似养了一大一小两个娃，个个不省心。他看周震南的忧愁如看镜子里的自己，一个叫做“他为什么会喜欢我”的问题永远得不到解释。其实是自己在最一开始就放弃了最志得意满的选项，把遗留下的畏缩与怀疑紧紧裹在身上，还要道一句与自己属实相称。

他又何尝没为高嘉朗心烦意乱过呢。一直被否认的那个名为爱的东西，早渗透在每一句拌嘴、每一餐饭、每个共同入睡的夜晚和共同醒来的清晨里。以习惯之名催眠自己，于是不敢直视高嘉朗的眼睛，那呼之欲出的答案，闭上眼才能装作没看见。

你就先跟他去。彼时周震南正缩在他身边，一双眼亮亮的好招人疼。他玩心顿起，伸手把对方的小肉脸揉圆搓扁，变形的脸丑丑的，逗得高嘉朗都发出一声怪笑。男人坐过来一点，把两个人的手都握在厚实的掌心里。我同意你也哥说的，一个人可不可靠，能不能长期相处，出去旅个游啥都看出来了。高嘉朗组织了下语言：“我和你哥肯定是希望你能遇到个好人，过稳当点的日子，再也不用干这受气的活，但是吧，这也确实不是个容易的事。说实话他自己也还是个毛头小子，有些事总是指望不上的。嗨……想去就去吧，反正你一时半会儿也没有其他打算。”

他知道刘也和高嘉朗没讲出来的后半句是什么。反正也一无所有，又怕损失什么呢？最差的情况，就当赴了短暂的幻梦一场，在人生的某个时段，遇到某个人，开展一段浪漫的关系，等故事说完，再回到自己原本的生活里。张颜齐没毕业的时候，他有无数理由可以用来搪塞自己，还早呢，不着急，先高考，但时间过得太快了。张颜齐毕业了。张颜齐会去外地读大学。张颜齐会认识新的人。张颜齐会……斩断留在小城的沉甸甸的尾巴，像壁虎一样逃出生天去。他还没想明白那个身影旁边需不需要自己的存在，现实已经不由分说地逼近了。

他点起根烟叼在唇边，隔着袅袅的灰白去看自己收拾好的背包。他要到一个未曾涉足的城市，去见一个未曾谋面的女人，最好是先用一个含糊其辞的身份，大概率会面对一轮宣判。好吧，去吧，怕什么呢，贫民窟不配有狂欢节么，一个爱斯梅拉达，想要去追到太阳，也是有权利的。如果不成，左右不过回到广场上一辈子和小山羊跳舞，最坏最坏，一个人到后山的坟茔躺着去，睡着之前摆一个拥抱的姿势，几百年后被人挖出来，场面和巨著一样好看。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呜呼！爱恋者，辗转反侧，搔首踟蹰。


End file.
